2031 Olympics -Team - Fusillade
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Contents: Whirl Impactor Space-Going B-1R Lancer Soundwave Obvious exits: Nepsa Spaceport leads to Six Lasers - Nepsa Spaceport. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Clattering out into the street with a giggle and an inverted ener-pilsner glass atop her helm, Fusillade experimentally strums the neck of a clawed-up Space Henley. "Huh, sounded a lot better when it was still plugged into the amp," she slurs out. Going for shots with bombers is pretty stupid. Going for shots with space bombers is even worse. So of course Catechism does it. Wobbling a bit as she follows Fusillade, she suggests, "You could have some amps installed in your... where do you have some spare space, anyway? And use them as SONIC WEAPONS. And then the guitar could transform into your AXE, and you could chop people's heads off with it when you don't feel like using the fanblades. It'd be sweeeeet." Whirl stands in a shadowy spot right next to the door. He holds a pool cue in both pincers, getting a feel for it. It's not easy wielding makeshift bar-room handweapons without actual hands. And even though it's sized perfectly for some indeterminate alien race, the cue is only about the length of a golf club for someone Whirl's height. He swings it a few times like a baseball batter warming up, then tries once like a cricket batsman, picking an aggressive line and following through beautifully. At the sight of the Decepticons entering he glances up, optic glowing brightly. "I'll break!" he chirps happily, before clutching the pool cue with both pincers and swinging it at the back of Catechism's head. Combat: Whirl misses Catechism with his That's Putting Some English On It (Punch) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Strutting down the walkway, Impactor has a large mug in one hand and the other harpoon hand swinging around wildly while he's mid story. "Then ah cave-in shakes this 'ere harpoon attachment loose.. next thing I know, Kup is buried head first inta some snow.. with meself layin' about on top 'o him!" he chuckles, clasping Rack'n'Ruin on the back. The twin Wreckers are either too drunk themselves to reply or entirely too into his story. You decide. "Ahahahahaha, good times. Now, Nonsensium.. you remember Nonsensium right? Well.." the Wrecker leader trails, when he spies Whirl wackin' a pool stick at one of their opponents for the games. "Geez lad, ya gotta git behind tha stick.. like this!" Charging up the sidewalk, Impactor lowers his shoulder and heads straight for Fusillade. Combat: Impactor strikes Fusillade with his Shoulder Charge! (Kick) attack! "It's kinda personal, when it comes to robot mode spare space," Fusillade admits quietly to Catechism, "But yeah, that'd be super-sweeeeeeeet," she chimes in. And then two Wreckers barrel in. "GAH!" Fusillade says, raising the guitar to fend off Impactor. The instrument's neck shatters, doing nothing to impede his advance. Impactor lives up to his name, and Fusillade 'ooofs' loudly as she doubles over from getting sacked! With an indignant pout, she snarls out, "I liberated that guitar FAIR AND SQUARE! I was gonna teach myself how to do something so I can have an occupation after the war! Bahhhhhhhh!!!!" Her right thigh spits out her sidearm, the grip popping up snugly against her palm as she lives up to HER name, too. Combat: Fusillade misses Impactor with her Disruptor attack! Catechism stumbles, giggling inanely, and Whirl's pool cue passed through where her head was but is no longer. She doesn't even notice that anyone tried to hit her until she notices that Fusillade has been assaulted. Catechism scowls and turns around, pointing a finger at the two Wreckers, "You idiots have ruined Fusillade's post-war career as a rock goddess! I suppose she'll just have to stay a WAR PLANE forever." Catechism doesn't sound too bummed out by the idea of Fusillade staying an instrument of destruction forever, though. She tries to punch Whirl, because he's there. Combat: Catechism misses Whirl with her Smiting the Heathens (Punch) attack! "Evil Decepticons!" Whirl cries, tossing the pool stick carelessly over one shoulder. "We'll never let you end the war. Warfare is the right of all sentient beings!!" He pauses and then tilts his head to the side. "Wait, no that's not right...warfare is...the key to victory in war? No no...how does it go. Oh well. I'm sure it'll come to me." Reaching behind his back, he produces a round dartboard, with a few darts stuck on it. There's a picture of Blusehift taped over the bullseye. Darts are stuck in it but they all missed. :( But Whirl plucks out one and then sends it spinning towards Catechism! Combat: Whirl misses Catechism with his Dart and Bother (Pistol) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Impactor gloats after his charge hits it's mark, "See lad? All about puttin' tha right weight behind it!" But his opponent isn't all too happy to be used as a punching bag, and hip-fires some return laser blasts! The Wrecker bobs to the left, lining up his heel with her jawline. "Don't werry yerself Fusillade, I'm sure you'll have a great career post-war servin' drinks in Maccadam's!" Impactor drives the foot forward. Combat: Impactor misses Fusillade with his Not just a Pretty Face.. a HEEL! (Punch) attack! "Well you know Wreckers," Fusillade puffs out in between her attempts to dodge, "They're more like Decepticons than they or the Autobots care to admit! And just look at how effective it makes them! I dare say we might even have a... WAR WITHOUT END on our hands!" It takes a moment for Impactor's comment to sink in -- "Oh, that was supposed to be an insult! I... actually wouldn't MIND that!" -SHING!- Impactor's ankle is caught in a scissor lock by Fusillade's wingblades, the bomber having snapped them up to block the attack. She frowns, and with a grunt of effort, shoves him back, twisting her left wrist as she does so to slice their monomolecular edges against the hydraulics of his foot joint. Combat: Fusillade strikes Impactor with her Wingblades attack! Catechism agrees, "You Autobots don't /let/ us do anything. We don't need your permission. We just do it!" Feeling a bit more aggressive, Catechism tries to get all up in Whirl's lack of face, stepping in too close to be hit by darts. She asks, "Would Fusillade get a drink discount, though? Because that could be dangerous." Catechism tries to knee Whirl in the knee. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Catechism strikes Whirl with her Pointy Knee (Kick) attack! :| Impactor is shuffled backwards, and with a leaky achille's heel to boot! Balancing and bouncing awkwardly on one foot, he leans forward and aims for the space bomber's chest. "Nah, no insult Decepticon.. just givin' ya options. We Autobots are afterall, equal opportunity employers!" Firing off a hook shot, Impactor widens his stance a little and tugs back on the line. "Lets dance!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Fusillade with his GET OVER HERE! attack! Whirl lurches slightly as one knee nearly buckles. Whirl's limbs are lean and stringy as it is (or 'sleek' if you listen to him) and the sharp kneecap really gouges through delicate and no-doubt important mechanics. "I'm too young to use a cane!" he shouts in protest. Hobbling a few steps back, he raises an arm. A short, stubby weapons module assembles on the end over his hand and unleashes a spray of purplish energy beams. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl misses Catechism with his Null-Ray Module attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Null-Ray Module": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Catechism hides behind a lamp post. This works because her animator forgets that she is a 3-D object. Stepping back out, she points out, "Can you even hold a cane? It's not like your claws are very dextrous." She holds her hands palms up and shrugs. "I mean, it would be /horrible/ if you ended up blind and needed a cane to find your way, and you only have that one optic. It'd be a shame if you... got something in it." She rises up her arm gun and just grins a slag-eating grin at Whirl. "Something like a... super-acid?" Catechism fires. Combat: Removed restrictions on REPEAT for your attacks. Combat: Catechism strikes Whirl with her Acid Strike attack! There's no opportunity for Fusillade to give any witty repartee to Catechism, as Impactor makes his move to get a little bit closer. With an awkward 'hyurk' Fusillade is hauled over by Impactor, lunging and wrenching on the line like a crazed petro-marlin. "Dance?! But you've got no rhythm!" An agonized screech announces the detachment of the white panel that the harpoon had bit into. Gazing down at the bare metal, she gapes, "Oh Pit, I'm the one that usually does that, not the other party. That's just not right! Well, sicne you're GAWKING at my bomb bays, here, have one!" A faint glimmer of subspace abuse quickly yields tot a gargantuan warhead soaring toward the Wrecker. Combat: Fusillade misses Impactor with her Bodice-Ripping Gone Horribly Awry! attack! "Yeah that would be a shame," Whirl nods in agreement. "I don't know what I'd ever doAAIIIE!" His amiable commentary turns into an energon-curdling scream as the acid covers his face and eats through his optic. "Oh wait!" he cries, holding up a single pincer. "I could just do...THIS!!" Two tiny hatches that were cunningly hidden along the sides of his face swing forward and snap shut over the front of his face, like shutters over a window. Then his entire head turns around 180 degrees and an identical pair of shutter-hatches open and flatten against the sides of his face...to reveal another optic, shiny and new! "Best. Upgrade. Ever!" Whirl declares, then raises the module again. It emits faint clicking noises and the barrel rotates in one direction and then the other. Then suddenly a massive stream of energy washes out. Combat: Whirl misses Catechism with his Wrecking attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Repeating": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Whirl Impactor tosses himself forward on the ground, narrowly avoiding the warhead flying overhead. His face bounces off the white panel "OOF!" Slowly stirring to a sitting position, the Wrecker turns around to note just -what- Fusillade did manage to blow up. "Noooooo, not Turbo-Hooters! You coulda blown up any of these dive bars instead, but why'd ya have ta blow up the one CLASSY place on the block!!" The harpoon attachment rescinds into the forearm, and another comes out in it's place.. only light blue? Aiming at Fusillade, Impactor launches the 'new and improved' Stun Harpoon at his opponent. "Time ta pay tha piper!" Combat: Impactor strikes Fusillade with the Decibel-forged Harpoon Stun-Gun! attack! Combat: Fusillade has been temporarily incapacitated. "Wait, so Whirl has /two/ faces, and his head spins around to reveal them?" Catechism exclaims, holding her chin thoughtfully. Then, she asides to Impactor, "So, what Quintesson did you adopt Whirl from?" Yeah, that's right, Whirl, Catechism just implied that YO MOMMATRON is a lousy squid. Refusing to be microwaved, Catechism falls over on the sidewalk and down a manhole, which mysteriously has the same radiation-resistant properties as lead. She climbs back out, a bit worse for the wear and definitely worse for the smell, and charges back into the bar. However, in the seconds that she was down in the sewer, she threw together something a bit degrading. Combat: Catechism has created a bomb: "Stinkbomb"! Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism strikes Whirl with Stinkbomb's Huge Explosion #4403 Area attack! Combat: Catechism's Stinkbomb is destroyed! Combat: Catechism strikes Impactor with Stinkbomb's Huge Explosion #4403 Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 Bombs. 0 remain. "Takin' out the competition!" Fusillade snarls, determined to be a catankerous ass regardless of whether or not she ever hits anything. "What's tha--" ZOT! The wand cracks against her midriff, and she slumps over, her face a blank rictus. It is blessedly quiet for a few moments. The stinkbomb does it's trick, detonating with a ferocious smell and of course.. some wear and tear as all bombs are prone to do. Flicking aside some peeling paint and picking at his smelted armor, doesn't help the Wrecker lose the stench. "That's disgustin'! Whirl, ya better show that Con we don't take kindly ta bein' stinkpalmed!!" Transforming down into altmode, Impactor reels in the line and lurches forward in one fluid succession of actions. <> At the last possible moment, the line is severed and two diamond tipped drills unfurl from under the Drill Tank to make the collision all that much more to write home about. Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Fusillade with his You Know The Drill attack! Whirl reaches up a pincer to feel at his own face. "Oh come on, you call this a face? That's more of your Decepticon joking isn't it? I prefer victimless humor. And victims for my violence!" He hefts his weapon menacingly, then pauses. "But only if are Decepticons." He aims and then pauses again. "And if they transform into aircraft." Aims one more time. Pause. "And they're colored in some shade of blue." Now he turns his head to look between the two Decepticon females (and also Impactor) before settling his gaze on Catechism. "Well, looks like there's only one mech here who fits that description," he says, voice smug like Catechism's was earlier. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Catechism with his IRRADIATE! attack! -3 Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Repeating": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Whirl Swoop arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Swoop has arrived. Catechism jibes, "If you cannot face the reality of your own face, I'm not really sure what I can tell you." But ow, Whirl finally does strike her with his evil death radiation. She transforms into an aircraft and asks, "You mean an aicraft like this?" and hovers up, apparently intnt on... flying away? Catechism transforms to her jet mode, which is quite astoundingly simple for the coneheaded model that she is. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. Robot Pteranodon blinks his opics as he swoops in looking to the decepticon as she transforms and insults Whirl. "Me, Swoop, wonder what me wander into..." The stun ends abruptly in a shriek of drill bits and sparks. The shriek of metal nearly drowns out Fusillade's own howl, as she tries to claw her way free. With shoulders rising and falling from the exertation, she mmms, and copies Catechism's move to transform. <> she queries as she sends barstools, napkins, and patio furniture tumbling before her as she takes to the skies. Pausing to assess a laundry list of damage, she curses under her intake, < with her Bombs attack! Whirl shakes a pincer in the air as Catechism and Fusillade take to the air, then quickly transforms into his own altmode to follow suit. "Don't think I won't shoot you because you're not shooting back!" He wails at Catechism as his rotors blur into motion, clawing at the air to send him after her. "I take an unhealthy pleasure in shooting you!!" Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses F-35B "Lightning II" with his Incendiary Shell attack! Combat: VH-64 Gazette (Whirl) used "Incendiary Shell": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: You notice your attack on VH-64 Gazette wearing off. Unkindness indeedy! The five hundred pounds of headache explode all around the Drill Tank, four or five direct collisions impacting off his top hull. *Hull integrity at eighty seven point zero six percent, advisement?* <> Rumbling along slowly, Impactor can do no less than target the space bomber with his rear mounted turrets and fire away. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Drill Tank misses Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his PewPew! (Disruptor) attack! Robot Pteranodon flies upwards between the two sides. "No s'post to fight." Primus thats odd coming from a Dinobot. "S'post be truce. Me no like Septicons either, but Should be playing nice!" Since when is a Dinobot a mediator? What has this world come to? Military XO Impactor says, "Swoop, this is ah sanctioned match." Swoop says, "Really? Shouldn't be fighting in arena and not bar?" Military XO Impactor says, "Ya obviously don't know tha Wreckers very well, do ya lad?" Swoop says, "Know Wreckers are like Dinobots, fight anywhere. But in bar seems like drunken brawl not old-lymp-it fight." F-35B "Lightning II" has no answers for Swoop, only DEATH!... for Whirl. For once, Catechism tries to use one of her air-to-air missiles on a target that is actually in the air. It's... refreshing, really. It's even a full-size missile, too, not one that has been mysteriously shrunken. <> Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" strikes VH-64 Gazette with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for VH-64 Gazette . Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 4 damage. Robot Pteranodon after being corrected that its an offical fight and not some drunken brawl, Swoop stand down. "Me sorry, easy to get confused in place like this." He then glides down to take seat in corner to watch. Drunkenly careening around the plaza created by the tall casino towers, Fusillade miraculously pivots and plunges to avoid the multitude of low-energy shots sent her way. <>, she exults, before tumbling into a panic as she nearly wedges herself between two gilded parapets. <> she volunteers cheerfully, filling the tank's field of view with her own volley of disruptor fire. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Drill Tank with her Disruptor attack! Combat: Impactor uses up some of his Zomb-Pactor! shield booster! Fortress Maximus says, "It's a prerequisite, Swoop." EXTREEEME says, "I don't think he knows what that word means." Sandstorm jokingly, "Only when we're either mocking or sucking up to him." Ravage has connected. Shots ping off the Drill Tank's front shield, absorbed quickly by his temporary forward shields. <> The reticule of the cannon blinks red over the space bomber's form, searching for any structural weakness he can exploit. Combat: Drill Tank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass EXTREEEME says, "See?!" EXTREEEME says, "Dinobots are kind of stupid. You have to talk to them on their level." EXTREEEME says, "YOU SWOOP. ME POWERGLIDE." Swoop says, "Me, Swoop, not stupid!" EXTREEEME says, "YES. YOU SWOOP ARE." EXTREEEME says, "MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU SWOOP BE AS SMART AS ME POWERGLIDE." EXTREEEME says, "BUT ME POWERGLIDE SERIOUSLY DOUBT IT." Swoop says, "We see how smart you are, next time me See you and peck out optics!" EXTREEEME says, "Gosh, so violent!" Military XO Impactor says, "Ahahaha, that's debatable." Snickering, he continues. "'Glide, ain't you got a hot date tonight with Windshear's bearded sister?" EXTREEEME says, "I don't get it, is that some sort of joke? Is that an attempt to be funny?" EXTREEEME says, "Also, Windshear has a sister?? Is she hot?" Military XO Impactor says, "...you've met her before, remember?" EXTREEEME says, "Obviously she's not that hot if I can't remember." Swoop says, "Can't be that smart, if can't remember a septicon." EXTREEEME says, "YOU SWOOP BE QUIET. US SMART PEOPLE TALKING NOW." EXTREEEME says, "Sheesh, these Dinobots.." Military XO Impactor says, "Yah, what is it them terrans say? Dinobots are supposed ta be seen, not heard." Sandstorm says, "Unless you see them smashin' bad guys. Then they're plenty heard too. All WHAM WHAM WHAM and ME SMOOSH YOU GOOD NOW" EXTREEEME says, "Yeah, they're pretty over dramatic." Swoop says, "Head expression once. "Pot calling kettle black. Powerglide looking black right now."" EXTREEEME says, "NO SWOOP. ME POWERGLIDE RED." EXTREEEME says, "RED. LIKE APPLE." VH-64 Gazette tries to veer aside from the missile, but he was so fixated on walking his fire into Catechism that his evasive moves come too late. Much too late. He does a quick (involuntary) spin as his nose is enveloped in the explosion and sensitive targetting systems are fried instantly. But at every spin, once he's pointing in Catechism's direction, he lets off a quick burst of chin-gun fire. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses F-35B "Lightning II" with his Pistol attack! Combat: VH-64 Gazette (Whirl) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Swoop says, "No, black like void in head. No understand a Metty-Four-a-call." Military XO Impactor says, "Hahaha, he's got ya there 'Glide!" EXTREEEME says, "You know what? I'm not even going to respond to that. I'm the bigger 'bot." Hinder has connected. Swoop says, "Him, Powerglide, Look small to me." Galvatron arrives from the Six Lasers Solar System. Galvatron has arrived. EXTREEEME says, "I'm not SMALL! I'm FUN-SIZED." Swoop says, "Fun-sized, like Snickers bar." EXTREEEME says, "Exactly!" Swoop says, "Good for eating!" EXTREEEME says, "Exa- Wait what?" That chin gun fire would probably be more effective if Whirl had a bigger chin, but alas, this is not Animated. Catechism is a trickster in the air, even though she's kind of dense and oblivious on the ground. The F-35 ducks behind a sky-scraper Tower Bar and then peeks around it to study Whirl again. The fight is clearing her head a bit as she burns energon! Combat: F-35B "Lightning II" sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. Swoop says, "Fun-sized, like Snickers bar, means good sized for eating! Me, Swoop, growing Dinobot!" <> Fusillade rumbles to herself as she catches sight of the shimmering forcefield, her disruptor fire dissipating like so many fuschia raindrops against the Wrecker's bubble of serenity. <> she cautions, before transforming back to her robot mode. With toes pointed feyly downward, she snaps fingers, and a pair of blue camoflagued Sukhois bob upward, answering her beckoning for a drink. <> she stalls them, grinning a bit at their put out expressions before rubbing her palms together, shaping a magnetic field, within which an angrily roiling ball of energy begins to form. With a fast windup, she pitches the gout of plasma at Impactor, its ion-scavenging mass eagerly stripping away any electrons it comes across. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade strikes Drill Tank with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Impactor uses up some of his Zomb-Pactor! shield booster! Andi Lassiter says, "Wait, what?" EXTREEEME says, "I'm, uh, I'm pretty sure eating me would be...uh....against the rules." VH-64 Gazette heads straight for the Tower after Catechism, transforming as he approaches and letting his momentum send him slinging the rest of the way in a slow-tumbling arc. His lanky frame stretches with both arms extended to get that extra bit of reach, then close on the sides of the tower. But his jumb was angled just right so his body isn't completely aligned. Instead his legs swing out to the side, and his grip slides and adjusts to let his entire body whip 180 degrees around the giant spike. Where he tries to smack Catechism in the face with a double-footed kick. Unlikely to hit, since he probably barely knows where he himself is, much less his opponent. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Swoop says, "Am Dinobot, when do Dinobots follow rules? Maybe if can get Grimlock to say no eat you..." Combat: Whirl misses F-35B "Lightning II" with his Swinging Kick (Punch) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. And then GALVATRON. The tyrant himself appears in the bar moon after having been dropped off by Cyclonus, who has been used like a taxi as of late but would never complain about it. He's here mostly to watch the fight which is in progress, and appears to be raging in the air all around him. "Hm," is all he mutters as he leans back to watch the skies. Andi Lassiter says, "Swoop, if you eat ANY Autobot, I will never share a pie with you again. Is that understood?" EXTREEEME says, "Yeah, Swoop!" EXTREEEME says, "YOU SWOOP LOSE. ME POWERGLIDE WIN." The Drill Tank's normal trends lift up into the under carriage, while four large stabilizing 'legs' jut out from the box shaped vehicle. The plasma cannon atop it powers up, first the ever familiar audible hum.. closely followed by the faint purple light from inside the barrel. <> Louder and louder the noise and intensity of the cannon's blast increase, until the royal purple plasma globule is discharged. The blast alone rocks the Drill Tank back, the jutted out 'legs' sink into the ground. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Fusillade with his Impcannon attack! Swoop fehs "Him, Powerglide, Prolly give me, Swoop, in-dig-jest-on anyway. Too much hot air. EXTREEEME says, "More like TOO MUCH AWESOME!" Swoop says, "Me, Swoop, Almost willing to risk pie..."" Andi Lassiter says, "Okay, whoever you are, you should know enough to mind your manners without my supervision." EXTREEEME says, "Yeah, Swoop!" EXTREEEME says, "Mind your manners!" Ravage appears suddenly from amidst the crowd of tourists and onlookers, having been prowling about for more opportunities to sabotage the Autobots in non-overtly-violent manners. He pads silently over to where Galvatron is watching the fight, and settles on his haunches next to the Decepticon commander, tilting his head upward to watch the match as well. Swoop says, "Me, Swoop, have manners. Me, not messy eater!" EXTREEEME says, "Yeah, I doubt that." Swoop says, "Can come over and see for self!" F-35B "Lightning II" has no face right now, since she's a jet, which makes hitting her in the face rather hard. She does hover down and then pulls away from the building, leaving Whirl precariously clutching it. She jeers cruelly, "Admit it, Autobot. You can strap on rotors all you want, but you're not meant for the air like /we/ are." She transforms to robot mode and reamains hovering, just to prove this point. Then, she casts her whip out at Whirl, trying to yank him off the building. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. THWOCK! The plasma bores into Impactor's shields, but they withstand the assault. "Oh, I wasn't talking to -YOU-" she sneers at Impactor, frowning as the overly obsequious attendant gets in her light of sight. "MOVE!" she says, whacking him with the flat of her wingblade, sweeping him to the side just in time to see Impactor's incoming shot. There's a spray of yellow and green flame, sending chunks of Fusillade's engine cowlings pattering to the ground. "FINE, if those two didn't crack it, THIS WILL!" Backflipping to her bomber mode, the wobbly robot quickly becomes a wobbly WMD. <<'Ere ya go, pookie!>> A single 2000 pound bomb, complete with guidance system and modified tailfins, sails down to get better acquainted with the braced tank. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Catechism strikes Whirl with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Whirl. Combat: Whirl's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Drill Tank with her GBU-27 attack! Combat: Impactor uses up some of his Zomb-Pactor! shield booster! EXTREEEME says, "Ohhh no! I aint fallin' for that! Just a few minutes ago you were threatenin' to poke my optics out!" Andi Lassiter says, "I was not addressing Swoop. His manners are impeccable for a pteradactyl." EXTREEEME says, "Obviously you didn't hear him hurling insults at me. He's a jerk!" EXTREEEME says, "YOU SWOOP IS BIG JERK." See that? Whirl really couldn't see what he was kicking at. It was actually a jet lurking behind that bar, not a robot. As Catechism pulls away and readies the whip, he quickly raises a hand and lets the weapon lash around that. When Catechism yanks, the arm flies off but the Wrecker remains. Whirl is motionless for a moment, clutching the side on the tower with his good arm (which unfortunately is the one without the weapons module. "Owww." But is a Wrecker ever really disarmed? Ever??...Yes. But not weaponless! Whirl's little antenna swivels down and begins humming. Soon it discharges a bolt of energy that crackles out at Catechism. "Lets see you pull this one off! Wait no, that wasn't a request!!" Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Catechism with his Disruptor attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. *SKAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* When the smoke clears, and the dust settles, a smoldering smelted wreck of tank is still.. standing? Not so much as standing, as it is laying in the recess of a detonation crater and lying on the ground. *Warning: Hull integrity breached, advise rerouting all power cuplinks to forward shields and considering alternate combat options* <> Another powerful blast charges up in the main cannon. <> EXTREEEME says, "Emphasis on the BIG. And JERK." Combat: Drill Tank strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Impcannon attack! -2 Swoop says, "Me, Swoop, thought Powerglide was bigger. Even said so earlier." EXTREEEME says, "Well, I am. In a completely different way." Impactor says, "Hey, stow tha chatter or you'll both be pullin' cleanin' duty.. together!" EXTREEEME says, "Yeah, Swoop! Stuff it!" Swoop says, "So is him, Powerglide, Bigger or Fun-Sized? Him can't seem to decide. Hmm... Means Him Powerglide be in same room with me. Could show him, Powerglide, my manners!" Catechism stares at Whirl's lower arm as her whip pulls it off. She reels in her whip before the limb can plummet down into the city. Catechism plays around with the boxy unit, doing a puppet show for a moment before realising this is Far Too Silly to be doing in front of Galvatron, who is around somewhere. Trying to be more respectable, she calls out, "I find it funny that the Autobots' best, their precious Wreckers, are so much like us. The /least/ of us. Whereas our best... you Autobots can't even imagine the things we can do now!" Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism inspires Space-Going B-1R Lancer with threatening and frightening words! EXTREEEME has arrived. Galvatron doesn't even notice Ravage approaching him until he takes out a datapad to check his messages. He starts a bit, swiveling his cannon to obliterate the unkown quantity until he sees who it is. "Ah, Ravage. One of my more dependable soldiers." Lowering his cannon, he gestures towards the battle in the air and on the ground. "Do you see them, Ravage? The *Wreckers.* They've caused substantial problems for me and my Cybertronian holdings. I'm going to have do something about them." <> Fusillade utters as the tank powers up. Ka-BOOSH! A considerable section of her right wing's trailing edge, and most of her right horizontal tailslab, say goodnight as the shot macerates them into scorched fallout. That rotten shield! Shaken some from the unrelenting pressure and damage that Impactor's applied to her, she is taking her sweet time choosing her next set of attacks, when Catechism's scorn reaches her audials, affirming her own earlier assertation. <> The bomber whips around a tower made of white marble spouting burgundy waterfalls of wine, and pummels the Wreckers with a good two thirds of her forward weapons stores. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Drill Tank with her Bombs Area attack! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Whirl with her Bombs Area attack! Windshear has arrived. EXTREEEME says, "Okay, Swoop. I know you want to go out on a date with me but you're going to have to go to the back of the line." "I see them, Lord Galvatron," Ravage replies flatly, the baritone vocalisation emitting from somewhere near his lower jaw though his mouth doesn't move. Truth be told he's doing a lot more than seeing; analyzing each play in the match for weaknesses on both sides. "It seems to me that a Wrecker is merely an Autobot lacking self-preservation programming. I will be pleased, when this armistice is over, to be a part of vhatever you do about them." EXTREEEME says, "I'm a pretty popular guy as you might imagine." Swoop says, "Me, Swoop, want Dinner date. Him, Powerglide, look like Fun-Sized apple from here!" Windshear walks into the bar and into what looks like a fight. Taking a moment to see who is where he heads to the bar in a round about way to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, or cross punches and then orders some energon concoction. And once its delivered to him, he takes it and heads to a table hopefully out of everyones way. Whirl sees the Bomber coming from a mile off. He leaves his one remaining pincer-claw set against the wall but adjusts the angle they're dug in until he starts to slide down, using the friction from his grip to keep his quick descent somewhat controlled while bombs go flying through the air above him. It also leaves a trail of sparks in the air and two long rents gouged in the previously pristine walls of the bar's side to mark Whirl's passage. "Hey, that's how Wreckers roll." He says defensively. Once he's on the ground again, he takes a few wobbly steps away from the base of the tower, then transforms into his chopper mode and lines up with Fusillade's flying form. Thin smears of vapor appear in the air starting at Whirl's cannon ports (and, he hopes, ending at some vital parts of the B-1R). Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Space-Going B-1R Lancer with his Incendiary Shell attack! Another direct impact, ripping into his armor and dislodging one of his treads. Recieving a heads up from Whirl, the Wrecker leader slowly trudges across the wanton battlefield and fires off an opening salvo on the other femme seeker. Well, the other 'technically' not a seeker since she's a space bomber.. so the smaller afted of the two. ;) <> Combat: Drill Tank strikes Catechism with his PewPew! (Laser) attack! Combat: Drill Tank (Impactor) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. EXTREEEME says, "Like I said buddy.. Back of the line!" Impactor says, "Both of ya, enough!" Galvatron nods as he watches the combatants lob explosives at one another. "They lack more than that--they also lack many of the other things that make Autobots *weak.* Compassion, for instance. They are ruthless in combat, savage, even... why, it's a wonder they aren't Decepticons! But these are the things that make them so dangerous, Ravage. Rest assured, however, you WILL get the opportunity to use your talents against them! Galvatron does not tolerate COMPETITION." "Perheps they could be reprogrammed," Ravage muses, as explosive flashes reflect across his optics. "If their firmware is compatible. It does not seem unreasonable to think that they vould indeed make better Decepticons than Autobots. It is a shame we no longer have Bombshell to facilitate these things." Catechism feels compelled to update BIOS settings for some inexplicable reason. One reboot later, indicated by flickering optics, Catechism is now a MAN. He looks exactly the same. Even though Impactor has managed to shoot him, he decides to keep dogging Whirl. In fact, he zooms after Blurr and tries to beat him up with his own severed lower arm. Combat: Catechism misses VH-64 Gazette with his This Brutality (Punch) attack! Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack finally wears off. There's not much dodging from Fusillade as she blows the doors off the Bacchianalian skyscraper, sending innumerable imported togas and wreathes flying in her wake from spectators that had gathered on its multi-tiered patios. <> she grumbles, failing to evade Whirl's attacks. Her already uncooperative flight surfaces get further denuded by the cloud of rocket detonations. However, she doesn't let herself get distracted, and continues to lambaste the Wrecker commander. <> The heavily-damaged bomber disgorges a cruise missile, its schnapps-fueled engine creating a high whistle as it soars toward the tank. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer strikes Drill Tank with her Peaches 'n' Cremation attack! Combat: Drill Tank falls to the ground, unconscious. Windshear decides to get a closer look at the fight and walks out into the street just in time to see Impactor fall to the ground offline. "Sweet." he rasps and finds a spot to watch the rest of the fight. <> *SKKKRRAAAAAAAAA-peaches-MAAASSSSSSHHHH* And the whistling missile does it's work, reducing the Drill Tank to a smoldering wreck of fused armor plating and sparking wires.. you know, once he can be dug out of the ground. VH-64 Gazette seems to be having trouble staying in the air with all his damages. He spots a convenient looking helipad (on the Taj InterGalactic) and heads that way, transforming into robot mode before landing and rendering the helipad mostly useless. That's when Catechism comes at him, with his own arm no less. Whirl snatches it back. "Oh thanks!" He tries to reattach to the gaping hole in his shoulder. "Who says Autobots and Decepticons can't work together!" Whirl is no medic, so in the end he gives up and just hops off of the helipad into a huge groove in the ground next to it. Somewhat sheltered, he clutches the dismembered arm between his legs and uses his good hand to twist off the weapons module before. Then he places it in the pincer of the missing arm to hold it in place while he shoves his good claw through the port and reconnects. "Good thing I'm ambidextrous," he announces, powering up the weapon to make sure everything is still functioning as expected. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Whirl takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Windshear decides to get a closer look at the fight and walks out into the street just in time to see Impactor fall to the ground offline. "Sweet." he rasps and finds a spot to watch the rest of the fight. Catechism suggests to Fusillade, who is his bro, "Hey, how about we mess with Impactor's BIOS settings while he's out? He'll just blame it on the energon when he wakes up!" He tries to offer Fusillade a bro fist, but this is hard because Fusillade is a jet right now. So instead, Catechism tries to pursue Whirl and douse him in acid again, down in that groove (but not Groove). Combat: Catechism sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism strikes Whirl with his Acid Strike attack! Galvatron's lip curls in disgust. "Hnnnh. Reprogram them? Every attempt to reprogram these accursed Autobots has backfired on me. They show no gratitude for my attempts to rid them of their weakness! No, we must slaughter them all, one by one if need be. Fortunately, it seems our warriors are proving up to THAT task so far." <> The bomber pulls up slightly, transforming to hover on spluttering engines. "I got him? WHOA! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhh!" she throws up her hands in delight, and putters around in a few small circles. Descending, plucking up a segment of bent rebar, and pokes suspiciously at the yellow and purple Wreckage. "Ey, EY! You ain't getting up NOW, are you, you ugly cuss? HA!" She struts a few yards, dusting off her taloned hands, before she realizes that there are some Decepticons gathered. "OH. Hi." The blue camo Sukhoi dips back down, and Fusillade actually accepts the drink from the attendant this time, taking a long draught on the energon-laced concoction before smacking her hematite lips and canting her gilded helmet to the side to watch Catechism and Whirl duke it out. "Bros before hos," she glibly murmurs to Catechism, "Be there in just a moment." Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer takes extra time to steady herself. Pass The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Hinder vanishes out of reality. Hinder has left. Ravage's muzzle isn't molded properly for smiling but he somehow manages to exude a certain smugness in response to the asskicking the Decepticon team is doling out. "They are," he agrees. Then dips his head in a brief nod of respect. "I vill of course carry out whatever stratagem you deem necessary, Commander. It was merely an idle thought." EXTREEEME vanishes out of reality. EXTREEEME has left. Whirl feels the last remnants of his armor dissolving as acid patters down on him. "Hmm, looks like rain," he muses. He checks the charge on his weapons systems and then shrugs. "Looks like twenty percent's gonna have to do it!" Then he pops out of the groove, firing blasts of energy at both of the Decepticons. "You'll never take me aliiiiive!" Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Whirl strikes Catechism with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Full-Auto": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Whirl strikes Fusillade with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Fusillade falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Whirl Galvatron allows himself a smirk. "Oh, of course, Ravage. I'm sure you will." He frowns as he overhears Catechism. "Hrnh. Something about Catechism's voice sounds... off. Maybe it's the accoustics," he muses, looking around at the innumerable bars and alchohol themed buildings everywhere. Hinder has arrived. "Mm, that's tasty," Fusillade says over the lip of the equivalent of a Transformers-sized red plastic cup, pinkie extended. The Sukhoi-based Seeker yeps, and dives for cover, leaving Fusillade to glance upward just in time to catch the barrage of gunfire from the unhinged helicopter. "My drin--!" Several small sparking explosions sizzle and pop throughout her systems, and she keels backward, cup crushed in her white-knuckled death grip. Catechism snarls to the Sukhoi, "Way to give Fusillade a head's up!" Whirl's rounds chew into him, and he replies agreeably, "I'm fine with taking you dead. I think I'd prefer that, in fact." He again tries to pounce Whirl and beat him with his own limb. So it's man to man now! Combat: Catechism misses Whirl with his Beating (Punch) attack! Galvatron begins to look uncomfortable as he continues to listen to Catechism. Fortress Maximus has disconnected. Windshear cant help it and with a glance at the remaining combatants he eases over to where Imp is buried. With a kick at some rubble to knock it aside he looks at Impactor and smirks, "Never seen you look better, Impactor -- must capture this moment." and with that theres a slight snap sound through his optics and the Seeker indeed takes a recording of the image to make into a hard copy later. He lifts his drink almost like a silent toast and takes a sip then with a chuckle heads back out of the way. Windshear does make a point to try not to get in the line of fire but if it happens to be it. It woudl be worth it for the image he now has stored in his memory banks. Ravage half-rises to his feet as Fusillade crashes to the ground, and then arrests the motion as his logic circuits override instinct and remind him that this is a battle for show. "My sensors indicate a shift in pitch of negative 0.87 astrohertz," He reports crisply as he settles back on his haunches. "It is possible her vocaliser was damaged in the course of combat." Whirl gets pounced but not beaten (yet). As falls he sticks one leg out beheath him, catching himself he can slam into the concrete. The other leg lashes out in a high kick at his opponent's forehead. Then - from what appears to be an absolutely impossible angle - the Autobot rights himself. Combat: Whirl strikes Catechism with his Actually A Kick. Really! (Punch) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Whirl Catechism would be pleased to know that he has discomforted even the mighty Galvatron, if only he knew! The reason why Galvatron is discomforted would be less pleasing. However, what he knows for sure is that Whirl just kicked him in the forehead. Somehow, this breaks one of his arm guns. He grunts in pain but otherwise shows no reaction, snapping out a hand and trying to grab Whirl's leg to toss him. Combat: Catechism misses Whirl with his Throw (Kick) attack! Galvatron stares at Catechism in the same way a human might look at a government sponsored art gallery filled with works specifically designed to be controversial. "I... yes, that must be it. Damage to his... her vocalizer." Whirl's leg is snagged. Only instead of getting tossed, he twists, braces himself, then tries to flip over backwards in a sommersault, so that the leg is pulled free while his other leg extends to try and clip Catechism in the chin. He even adds a warbling high-pitched 'KYAAAI!' for emphasis. Combat: Whirl strikes Catechism with his This is Also Really a Kick! (Punch) attack! Combat: Whirl (Whirl) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: You notice your attack on Whirl wearing off. Catechism is clipped in the chin, oblivious to Galvatron and Ravage discussing his voice. Slowed down a bit, he rubs his aching chin as Whirl proves himself wily prey. So he goes back to what has been proven to work: horrible acid, shooting that after the acrobatic Wrecker. Combat: Catechism strikes Whirl with his Acid Strike attack! Combat: Whirl falls to the ground, unconscious. The acid eats through Whirl's joints and he literally falls apart in front of Catechism. Quick, someone call the Junkions! Impactor has left. Galvatron cups his hands over his mouth and yells, "Well done, Catechism, but have your vocalizer repaired! It's BOTHERING me!" Then, he turns and walks down the street the same way he came in. Catechism looks as Galvatron leaves and says quietly, "...but it's not broken, my lord." Maybe he needs to drop it another octave?